


Crimson Heart

by bcdwolf



Category: Baekyeol - Fandom, Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcdwolf/pseuds/bcdwolf
Summary: ❝ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʀɪᴍsᴏɴ ɪɴ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʜᴀɪʀ ʀᴇsᴇᴍʙʟᴇs ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴏʟᴏʀ ᴏғ ᴍʏ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ.❞Chanyeol is the son of Korea's beloved president, which automatically makes him a victim of isolation-a prisoner in his own home. He doesn't get the chance to see the world outside, hidden behind the thick walls of the mansion. Everything changes however, when a certain red-haired street boy shows him the true colors of life.Copyright by ©bcdwolf 2017ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.





	Crimson Heart

**Author's Note:**

> C A S T
> 
> Byun Baekhyun as Phoenix
> 
> Park Chanyeol as President's son
> 
> +other characters
> 
> ♧
> 
> G E N R E  
> Romance, Action, Crime
> 
> W A R N I N G S  
> language, violence etc.
> 
> MAIN SHIP  
> Chanbaek
> 
> R E M I N D E R  
> My first language is not English
> 
> ♧
> 
> A U T H O R S N O T E;  
> This story is kinda inspired by batcat. You'll probably realize it if you know Batman, or rather Gotham.

Chapter 1 

— C H A N Y E O L —

 

A dark presence was hovering over Korea's capital city Seoul, poising the air and opening the door to crime and blood-shedding on the with dirt captured streets. It was a horrendous sight — the past passing the present and pulling everyone back into a deep hole of poverty and famine. The wind was blowing us back into a time we had successfully passed before, its power was taking us back to a time when everyone was living in existence fear, a time where the only thing people could hold was their name.

Park. The Park family was the most powerful family in whole Korea, not only controlling Korea with the power of President Junghwa Park, but also its inner structures, deep in the country where normal people had no access to. Korea was a deep rooted system full of lies and manipulation, where cruel people had way too much power and money was everything they cared about.

Who cares what to the people happen if you're rich anyway? This was exactly what people had thought. They were selfish, lusting after a piece of paper and forgetting what was really important: humanity.

President Park Junghwa was a cruel, awful man, watching how people on the streets were suffering more and more with every passing day, falling deep into the hole of poverty and famine. But why was everyone loving him?

The answer was simple; they didn't know. The poverty was hiding in the dark places of Korea, separated from all the rich people and totally forgotten. Their deaths were worth nothing, no one shed a single tear and no police was occupying themselves with their deaths. They were criminals after all.. and criminals deserved to die.

 

The sharp metal of the president's son's fork was touching the plate, a suffocating silence floating in the way too immense dining room and ripping the oxygen out of his body. When was the last time they had eaten together? Probably 2 years ago when Chanyeol was celebrating his 15th birthday, marked by innocence and kindness, every inch of his body filled with positivity and his soul dazzling in a pure brightness. 

 

He could still remember how he had woken up with so many different emotions swimming through his system. It was the day, the day he'd finally spent with his parents. A lively smile was glued on his dazzling face, his young body filled with excitement and so much power. A strange kind of power he had never felt before. — Something he had only felt with his parents by his side. A rare kind of power, which consisted of the purest love for his beloved parents and a pride for those wonderful people.

For Chanyeol his parents were always the greatest human beings on the planet, for him they had the kindest hearts and the purest souls. And the taller was still convinced of this fact, still loving and respecting them the way he used to.

"Master Chanyeol?" Chanyeol eyes shot up, his butler's voice hitting his eardrums and pulling him back into reality with all its power. "Yes, Bong-Chul?"

"I've been calling you for ten minutes now. Are you okay, Master?"

He forced a smile on his face, the steak still hanging from his fork. "Yes, I'm sorry. I was just busy thinking." I've been thinking a lot lately. His eyes were fixated on the steak as he moved the fork to his mouth slowly, chewing on the meat as his thoughts were occupied with his parents.

"Your parents are busy people, Master. I hope you understand their absence." Instead of replying he continued to stare at the plate in front of him, giving the butler an unsatisfying nod. Of course. They're important people, but it would be great if they could eat dinner with me for a change. Just one dinner.

 

 

2 years ago

A small boy hopped down the stairs to living room, the wood cracking in the process and touching the palm of his tiny hands. The rain was bobbing against the immense windows of the mansion, echoing through the halls and providing the smaller with a feeling of comfort and chill. Finally. The left side of his upper-lip curved up as his eyes were watching how the rain was running down the glass, continuing its way down to the ground and vanishing somewhere in a puddle.

His young eyes were shining brightly, his whole body dazzling in happiness. Finally. He was finally spending a day with his parents. The boy, Park Chanyeol, son of President Park Junghwa, was getting 15 year old today. Birthdays usually had a special meaning for children, growing up and having more responsibilities with every passing year, finally doing things on their own without any adults looking after them. But Chanyeol didn't care about birthdays. All he was looking forward to was spending time with his parents. — The two people he loved the most on the whole planet.

His chocolate curls bobbed up, decorating his head like a halo while the Arabeske was playing on the piano, the sharp rain drowning all the wonderful melodies and causing them to echo in the halls of the immense mansion. The boy smiled dazzlingly, the music covering his body and leading him into a moment of complete ethereally.

He slowly followed the melody into the living-room, watching how the slender fingers of his mother were dancing on the keyboard of the piano, her gentle raven hair hanging in her forehead and the wind blowing the shiny curls from her face and giving her an ethereal look. Beautiful.

The music stopped all of a sudden, the rain now getting louder and hitting his ears like an explosion and causing shivers to run down his spins. His mother looked up, staring at him with a blank expression as the wind continued to blow the hair out of her face, her hand slowly finding its way to the window before closing it tightly and staring back at the boy.

"You're already up Chanyeol? That's unusual." The smile on his face faded, all the excitement and happiness ripped in just a millisecond. She doesn't remember? He played with his fingers nervously, the breath stuck in his lungs. "I-I It's my birthday today.. Don't you remember, Mommy?"

A thousand of thoughts were running through the smaller's head while his mother's look stayed blank, the black of her eyes clouded and emotionless.

"Birthday? What do you wish son?" Tears slowly started to build in his eyes, a rush of disappointment covering his entire body. Wish. "All I want is to be with you mommy.. with you and daddy."

"To be with us? Oh, of course. We are here today son."

A tear ran down his face, hope suddenly creeping up in his young, with innocence filled body. "Promise?"

"I promise. Happy birthday, Chanyeol."

♧

The small boy stared down on all the different kinds of dishes on the immense dining table, his mother sitting on his right side and his father on the left side, a suffocating silence covering the entire room and ripping the energy out of Chanyeol's body. But it was fine, as long as he could spend some time with his parents. Time. He wasn't used to spend them with the two people he loved and respected the most, so it was something new, something exciting and wonderful.

He led the salad to his mouth with a light smile, staring into his parents blank faces. It's fine. We don't have to talk. Thank you.

♧♧♧

"Master Chanyeol? Why are you crying?" His soul floated back into his body, his eyes blinking in a fast pace and tears falling down on his buttoned shirt. Crying? He led his finger to his face, whipping a stripe from his face, wherefore wetness was kissing the surface of his delicate finger.

"Master? You're making me worry."

"I-It's nothing.. I-" He breathed out heavily, his fingers shaking uncontrollably all of a sudden. No.

"No. Nothing is fine. I'm sick, I'm sick of being a fucking-"

"Language please!"

He glanced at Bong-Chul, a scoff playing on his lips. "I want to be like every other teenager.. I don't want to be a prisoner in this house. I'm sick, Bong-Chul .."

"You're sick, Master? I can understand that, but it's for your best. Everything your parents are doing is for your best."

He bit his lips, his words echoing in his head in a loop. For my best. I'm done with people protecting me. I'm done.

"I'm not a child anymore. I can handle it-"

"You think you can handle it?" Chanyeol stiffened, his butlers loud outburst shocking him and leading him into a state of horror. "I-I can."

The butler stayed mute for a moment of silence, his judging eyes watching Chanyeol intensely, the black of his orbs piercing their way through his mind and causing him to shiver like crazy. He has never looked at me like this.

"Grab your jacket and follow me." Huh? He watched in total confusion how the older walked out of the living-room in a slow pace, Chanyeol's body rising up and his hand finding its way to the black jacket. He took it on quickly as he made his way to the outside, mustering how his butler was standing in front of the raven limousine, staring down on his clock before entering the car.

What is happening? .. Am I really allowed to go out?

A wide smile appeared on his lips, his body moving towards the immense limousine as the cloud breeze wrapped its coldness around his body and covering it with an intense chill. He entered the limousine with as much energy as possible, the smile now even wider than before.

"Where are we going Bong-Chul?"

The butler started the engine as Chanyeol was busy fastening his belt, caught somewhere deep in his thoughts. "The truth." His eyes drifted to the older, astonishment covering his whole body. The truth? "I don't understand.. what truth?"

"You'll see, Master."

And with that he started to drive the car out of the front-yard of the mansion, towards the heart of Seoul, the city. Chanyeol's eyes were shimmering brightly, all the colorful lights of shop banners hitting and reflecting in his eyes. Wow. So ethereal. The smell of fumes and food was filling his nose, but instead of being disgusted it strangely awoke positive energy in his body, something he had been missing for years, something he didn't know even existed. I don't want to leave. He smiled widely, closing his eyes to enjoy the cold wind kissing his cheeks and a rush of life floating through his veins. Perfect. This is perfect. I want more.

But then the car stopped moving, loud voices suddenly hitting his ears and a weird darkness pulling the energy out of his body in an instance. What is happening? He opened his eyes quickly only to be greeted by a pair of people who seemed to have a fight on the other side of the street. A frown appeared on his face as he watched the people in confusion. "Why did we stop? Why are we here?"

"These are the teenager you want to be like. Be quiet and observe," Bong-Chuck said, Chanyeol's eyes widening, still fixated on the group of teenager who started to approach a boy with blonde hair, laughter escaping their lips as one of them rose his feet, hitting the boy right into his stomach. Chanyeol's widened even more in horror, watching how the group of teenager started to beat the poor boy up, blood covering the ground more and more with every passing minute.

"Bong-Chul! We have to help!" He grabbed the handle of the door, ready to open it but his butler stopped him by holding his arm tightly, refusing him to move even a single millimeter. "What are you doing?! He's going to die! We have to help!"

"My job is to protect you, Master Chanyeol. You don't have a chance against them."

"Maybe, but I can try at least!"

"I said no." A rush of anger ran through his entire body, his fist squeezed into balls. He respected Bong-Chul more than anything, the man was there for him since he could remember but now he was doing something wrong.. this was wrong. He had to help, he just had to. Now.

He collected all his power, shoving Bong-Chul's hand away with all his might before rushing out of the car towards the group of people, throwing himself in front of the boy who was now laying on the ground, blood covering his whole body and his body in a state of unconsciousness. Oh no.

"Who the fuck are you?" Someone suddenly screamed from the other side, Chanyeol drifting his sight from the boy towards the group of people, fire flaming in his eyes. "Why? Why did you do this?"

"Why?" The group suddenly laughed in amusement, even more rage filling the brunet's body. What are these for people. This is wrong. This-

And then he saw black, his head suddenly hitting something hard, very hard. His body was suddenly feeling as if his soul had just left it, totally motionless and lifeless. W-What happened- something wet was filling his cavern and an unbearable pain floating all over his body as Bong-Chul's voice suddenly hit his ears lightly, the pain getting more and more with every passing second until there wasn't more left than complete darkness.

Complete darkness. He was caught in darkness, silence ingesting him more and more with every breath he tried to take until there was nothing more left of him than complete darkness. So cold and dark.

It was everywhere and somehow he preferred darkness over pain. He preferred this kind of illusion which his brain gave him to run away from all the pain surrounding him, so he stayed quiet, enjoying the silence and all the darkness covering him. This is better than pain. 

 

But suddenly his eyes flickered open, his sight still blurry and weak. All he could see was the darkness of his own room and the light brightness which was coming from the stars. Just a dream? A sigh escaped his lip, but when he tried to stand up a rush of pain covered his body, causing him to fall down on the bed again. No. Definitely not a dream. The pain was floating through every part of his body, hisses escaping his lips and his eyes closing slowly again, but before they had closed completely, he could see a heap of red in his immense room.

Red.

And in this special night this certain color also followed him into his dreams. Red.


End file.
